specialafandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Toudou
'Don't show yourself to me until I come see you myself!' '' akira_toudou_smile_by_sweetcupcake26-d3i9neb.jpg|''Akira Toudou 4393e572881e40_full.jpg ''The Girl Who Loves Making Tea'' '' '' '' '' Akira holds the 6th Place in the school and is the daughter of the owner of an airline. She is very fond of Hikari and cute girls, but does not get along with Kei in particular. Akira is very enthusiastic about her afternoon tea, and has even constructed her own kitchen on campus. Akira apparently loves Tadashi, but seems to hold back when hitting him for teasing her. In chapter 37 she finally confesses to him, and he tells her that he returns her feelings.Because of Akira's parents, she often played with Kei and Yahiro during her childhood days. She was surrounded by the most powerful people in kindergarten, so nobody dared to approach her, since the two are very protective. She used to envy all the other girls who were able to play freely. She used all the other girls who were able to play without envy. She was good friends with Yahiro as a child, but due to a misunderstanding resulting from Yahiro's protective and somewhat selfish behavior, she avoids him whenever possible. Her dislike of him stems from Yahiro causing her childhood friend Sayo to despise her when her family had to move away; since Yahiro never told her that he had discovered Sayo had only befriended Akira because she was rich in order to protect her, Akira continues to blame Yahiro for the loss of Sayo. Their dislike of him stems from Yahiro causing despise her childhood friend Sayo, when her family to move away because Yahiro never told her that he discovered Sayo only Akira had befriended, because in order to protect them was rich, continue to Akira blame Yahiro for the loss of Sayo. She eventually accepts him as one of her friends again, though does not reciprocate Yahiro's feelings for her. They finally accepted him as one of her friends again, but did not reciprocate Yahiro feelings for her. ''Profile'' ''English Name: Akira Toudou '' ''Japanese name : 東堂明 '' ''Gender: Female ♀ '' ''Voice Actress: Hitomi Nabatame '' ''Birthday: April 19th '' ''Blood Type: B '' ''Family Composition: Father and Mother '' ''Favorite Food: Croissants, chocolate creamed deserts and egg tarts '' Relationships Tadashi Karino Since the fact Tadashi keeps on provoking her,she tends to hit him. Despite that, she naturally cares for him and even develops feelings for him. At first,Tadashi confesses to her on one of her birthday parties (but when they escaped via bicycle), but Akira didn't hear him and she asks to say it again, but Tadashi denies to tell her anything. Later, she tries to erase her feelings and was just saying it aloud for the last time, Tadashi hears it all and Akira ends up confessing. Tadashi accepts of course, and they become an official couple. Hikari Hanazono Akira is highly overprotective of Hikari, and if there was a problem involving Hikari, she always joins that problem in order to protect her. They are best friends, where the friendship started by having Hikari help her beat Yahiro to a match. When Hikari attempts to make riceballs for Kei, she decides to help her, assuming she is very helpful. Kei Takishima Kei and Akira are childhood friends, who also grow up together with Yahiro. Kei knows who Sayo is and the sufferings Akira went through because of this. Akira knows Kei loves Hikari and it seems like she always tries to disturb them, but she knows that Hikari also loves Kei and also gives them their time alone. Kei and Akira respect each other. Category:akira is so very cute and so amizing making a tea Category:Characters